


The stories of demon and angel

by Cute_Rainbow



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_Rainbow/pseuds/Cute_Rainbow
Summary: Did you ever thought about, what would happen if the demon of light and angel of darkness were a lesbian couple? Probably not, but you sure know it would be a big chaos.- EVERY CHAPTER IS A SHORT STORY ABOUT THEIR LIFE, CAN BE READ IN RANDOM ORDER -
Relationships: OC/OC





	1. Stabbing everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angel meeting, and the need to kill everyone.

Yenni was on meeting with the older angels and they were begin pretty fucking rude, because she was angel of darkness.

  
That was when Lillan called her through the inviphone.  
  
"Hey babe, how's the meeting going? Any new info?"  
  
"I want to stab everyone" said Yenni flatly.  
  
"Well, don't get blood on your dress, we have reservation in restaurant at 2:00 pm."  
  
"I love you for enabling me" giggled Yenni cheerily.  
  
"I love you too babe, meet me by the teleport after the meeting, softie"  
  
"I am not softie you imbecile!"  
  
"Yeah yeah, just meet me by the teleport, love you!"  
  
When they hanged up, angels were looking horrified at Yenni but she didn't care, she was just happy.


	2. Large worm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip to hell, and warning to never leave drunk demons alone for too long.

Lillian was going to hell to get her guns, so she turned to Yenni.  
  
"Ya need anything from hell?"  
  
"Nope, just give my regards to Satan"  
  
"Okay, anything else?"  
  
"Yes, tell him he still owns me the ten bucks for helping him out that one time"  
  
"What the fuck, what happened that one time?"  
  
"You were drunk, and other demons too so y'all got large worm from somewhere and i had to clean it up bcs Satan was too lazy."  
  
"I remember this-"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."


End file.
